


Lady’s Choice

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lady’s Choice

* * *

You received a text at noon asking about lunch.

_It’s John. Still on for lunch?_

You were actually surprised that he texted, and didn’t call. That, and he didn’t abbreviate like most people. Just because you were texting didn’t mean you had butcher the English language. You would use a few, however.

Cheyenna had asked -over and over- to go to the park. After you’d paid a couple bills, you gave in. In all honesty, you hoped it would just wear her out so she wouldn’t have trouble falling asleep that night. Some nights it was near impossible to get her to sleep. You’d ended up buying her a small television for her room. Those night it would get set on a timer with whatever movie she picked. It had helped a lot when you had to be up the next morning. It was that, or stay up half the night with her.

Looking up from your phone, you watched her on the swing set a few feet away. Since she was much younger, her favorite part of the park was the swings. Always telling you ‘higher, mommy, higher!’ Now she was more than capable of doing it herself. You smiled and texted him back.

_We’re at the park. Where would you like to meet?_

You then programmed him into your phone. At lunch you’d have to get a picture. “Chey?” She looked over to you, legs still swinging. “We’ll be headed to lunch soon. Your grandfather texted.” A huge grin appeared on her face. 

“ _Yay_!” She squealed. Chuckling, you looked around. It was fairly quiet at the park that day. Despite being a bit warmer than it had been, many parents opted to stay in with their kids. A week later and they would all be back in school. Feeling your phone buzz, you pulled open the next text.

_Lady’s choice._

Rolling your eyes, you pushed the warm feeling down. He was your daughter’s grandfather, after all. He’d aged well, and seemed to be softer than you recall, as well. If anything, so far you thought he was quite the gentleman.

_That’s helpful, John. We can go to the diner I work at. Chey will eat free._

You were all about saving money. Her college savings took a lot of your spare money. Which was something that you were determined to save for you. As soon as you found out you were pregnant, you started by saving spare change. It added up, and it was a start. Part of you guessed that’s why your parents were more willing than most to accept it. Being a smaller town, it was frowned upon.

Your thoughts traveled to the day you saw that positive pregnancy test. The first thing you felt was pure terror. You were a sophomore in high school! You had your future planned. A child was years down the road. After a few days, you felt numb. You don’t know if you had blocked it out, or your mind just couldn’t process your feelings. Finally, soon after you told your parents, you allowed yourself to feel joy. Giving her up was never an option to you. Your parents had taught you to fight hard, and never give up. This would be the true test of character to you.

Hearing Cheyenne giggle, you snapped out of your memories. She had given up on the swings and was now on the merry go round. You had a feeling that a trip to the ER would come up sooner or later. She liked to test her limits. Of course, it always scared you to death, but she’d walk away laughing. She was far tougher than you. Something else she got from her father. Her first set of stitches were at age five. She had been trying the monkey bars. She slipped at the very last one and hit her head. Now there was a tiny scar that you could only really see if you looked closely.

Just as you thought that, John replied.

_See you there in half an hour._

You gave a simple reply.

_See you then._

Putting your phone away, you stood up and stretched. You felt like you were being watched, causing you to look around. Not seeing anyone, you shook it off. “Come on, time to go. We need to get cleaned up for lunch.” You smiled. She had managed to get covered in dirt.

She took your hand in hers and skipped towards the car. She was generally a happy child, but this put her over the moon.

Little did you know, Dean had come to town. He didn’t want you to see him until you were ready. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to see you. His heart broke as he saw you and your daughter. His daughter. Thinking over what he had told his father, he still felt the same. It would just be so much harder. In his mind, you deserved a good guy who you could settle down with. Raise Cheyenne, and maybe have other kids. He hated the thought of another man raising his kid, but he was bad news. 

He ducked away as you got into your car and headed home. Being so close, he knew that you were meeting his father for lunch. He was unsure how he felt about everything. Yeah, John was trying, but Cheyenne would grow up knowing him more than Dean. Would John take his place? Shaking his head, he vowed to stop by whenever he was close enough to drive. If she would have him.

Once you were home, you quickly helped her change into a pair of black leggings, a jersey type dress, and black boots. She was very much into clothes. You pulled her hair into a ponytail for her. Making sure there was no dirt on her face, you gave a nod of approval. Both of you pulled on both of your coats and walked out the door. You were close enough to walk to the diner, so that’s what you did.

As you walked Cheyenne talked your ear off. “Mommy?” She looked up to you. “Do you think that Grandpa will come to my school play at the end of the year?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t we ask him when we know when it is.” You smiled. “Are you going to be in it this year, or working back stage?” Every year, each grade put on a play for the parents and grandparents. Last year, Cheyenne helped paint the back ground.

“Okay! And I think I’ll be in it this year. I think that they are going to do something from Dr Suess.” That seemed to appease her on that topic for the time being. “Do you think Grandpa likes cats or dogs better.”

You raised your eyebrow at her. “I have no idea. I’ve never heard him mention anything but wolves before.” Once, when you went to meet Dean, you heard his father mention ‘hunting’ and 'wolves’. You found it odd that he was hunting wolves, but said nothing.

She scrunched her face as if in thought. “I think dogs. He looks like a dog person.” She said seriously.

That you had to laugh at. “Where did you hear that?” She was constantly saying new phrases that took you by surprise.

“Tv.” She shrugged. Of course. It was almost always tv. “ _Look_! It’s Grandpa!” Letting go of your hand, she ran down the sidewalk, stopping a foot or so in front of him. You chuckled at how excited she was.

John had seen you both coming, and wondered what you were talking about. Whatever it was, it had you laughing. You looked so much younger when you actually laughed. Usually you looked like you had some worry on your mind. Once you were closer, he pulled the wildflowers out from behind him. “A little birdy told me they’re your favorite.” He told her.

You looked at your daughter. “Oh _really_ now?” She looked bashful. Sighing, you looked at John. “Thank you, they’re lovely. What else did this little birdy tell you?” You asked as the three of you walked into the diner.

“That the last man who gave them to you was a jerk, and she wasn’t allowed to repeat what you called him.” He grinned, amused.

“Ah, kids. She was _very_ right, though.” You laughed. You all sat in a booth, Cheyenne next to John. Her feet swinging lightly under the table. Your waitress was Daisy, a sweet older lady who had worked there for awhile now. You’d seen her working there since you dated Dean.

“Hello, Y/N. How’s work been? I haven’t seen you lately.” You and her had been getting different shifts.

You smiled. “It’s been going pretty well. The tips vary day by day, but we get by.” Your voice was hopeful. She looked pleased by the answer.

“Just let me know if you need any extra shifts, dear. You can have one of mine. Back’s been acting up.” She chuckled. “And how’s my peanut?” Daisy asked pulling out a lollipop for Cheyenne. “That’s for after lunch.” She winked. You shook your head and happened to glance at John. He still had a small smile on his face.

“I go back to school next week, Miss Daisy!” She exclaimed. “I get to see Mr. Jordan again. He’s my favorite teacher.” Her voice was very matter of fact. “He teaches shop. We don’t get to do a lot, but he teaches us small stuff. I made mom a picture frame for Christmas.” Of course you knew that there were no tools involved. It was premade and she had to glue it. There was no way a seven year old was using power tools.

Daisy acted like Cheyenne was telling the most amazing story. “He sounds wonderful, peanut. I hope your week goes by fast. And who is this gentleman? You look so familiar.” She mused.

“That’s my Grandpa! He’s really nice.” Cheyenne spoke up.

“You’ve seen him because he’s been through town once before. Him and his sons lived here for a short time.” You said meekly. That was a time you didn’t like bringing up. You were the talk of the town. Young, pregnant, unwed, and the father was nowhere to be seen.

“I see. _Well_ , at least _you_ came to see about Cheyenne. Making Y/N go through that all alone. Needed a _man_ by her side.” Daisy was a bit old fashioned in a lot of ways. This was one of them. “ _But_ , no need to pick at old wounds. What would you like today?” The mood had shifted considerably.

You looked down at the menu, pretending to look it over. “I’ll have the chicken sandwich, fries, and a Coke.” John said, handing over his menu. His voice had lost it’s kindness. What she said bothered him.

“Can I have a grilled cheese, Miss Daisy? French fries and some juice?” Cheyenne would drink nothing but juice if you let her.

Taking a second, you gave her a small smile. “I’ll have the chicken salad, ranch on the side and water. Thanks, hun.” After what Daisy said, you realised that you hadn’t been watching what you were eating. One day you’d like to find someone, and Chey really did deserve a full time father figure. You pushed the thoughts from your mind, wanting to enjoy lunch.

She took all the menus and walked away. Sighing, you looked at John. “Any luck finding some furnature?” You asked, hoping to steer the mood away from the awkwardness. The last thing you wanted to talk about in front of your daughter was that time in your life. She hadn’t heard the bad parts, and you wanted to keep it that way. Especially the things that were said about Dean.

He shrugged. “Not really. Then again, a town this size? That’s not surprising.”

“Well, if you’d like, you can use Cheyenne’s twin bed for the time being. You said you live in our complex. It wouldn’t be hard to move it, right? She can just sleep in my room for now. There’s no use you sleeping on the floor. _Especially_ since you moved here to be close to Chey.” You smiled. Even if he had scared you, even if Dean wasn’t in the picture, you wanted to have a positive relationsip with John. He already meant a lot to Cheyenne, and she hoped that it didn’t end up getting her hurt.

He actually looked surprised at your offer. “Only if you’re sure.” John wasn’t about to mention sleeping in his truck at times, or how bad the motels got over the years.

You nodded. “I’m sure. And I’m sure that Chey wouldn’t mind, huh, kiddo?”

“I don’t mind. Mommy’s bed is comfortable.” She said, coloring the placemat.

You opened your mouth to speak when you’re phone rang. “Excuse me a moment.” Getting up, you answered the phone. It happened to be your mom.

While you spoke to her on the phone, John decided to get to know Cheyenne a little. “So, you like shop? What other classes do you like?” He asked, turning just slightly.

“I like English and art. I don’t like science, though. I have a boring teacher.” She shrugged. “Do you like cats or dogs better. I asked mommy, but she didn’t know. Only said that she heard you talk about wolves once. I think you’d like dogs better.” She didn’t miss a beat.

John glanced where you were standing on the phone. What else had you heard? Looking back to his granddaughter, he chuckled. “Dogs are good animals. What do you like better?”

She srugged. “I can’t have pets. Mommy says that we can’t afford one right now, and we don’t have enough time because we’re always busy. She said in a few years we could get one.”

You came back and slid into the seat. “Get what in a few years?” You asked. Daisy brought over your drinks and you nodded a thanks.

“A pet.” John said, noting that Cheyenne was back in the coloring zone. “Everything okay?”

Sipping your water, you nodded. “Yeah. My mom wants to take Chey for the week. My family is going camping. They know that I have to work, and I’m not a huge fan of camping. I told her she could pick her up at three.” You glanced to your daughter. “Sound good?”

“Is Uncle Brayden gonna be there with the twins?” She asked. They were so touch and go you didn’t know the right answer.

Narrowing your eyes you drawled out a “yeeeees”.

“Yay!” She clapped.

Looking to John, you shrugged. “Guess you have a free week to get to know the town. Or I would suggest heading into the city to look at furnature. There’s a few good stores you can get some stuff at a _really_ good price.” You told him.

He gave you that smile again. “You think _you_ could show me around? Maybe show me where those stores are? It’d be nice to get to know more about you guys.” John asked.

You felt your cheeks heat up slightly. “Sure. I have to work the morning shift the next couple days. I go in about six, and I get out at two.” Sometimes you got asked to stay later, though. “I usually grab lunch to go home, and then relax with Chey.” It wasn’t much, but you were happy.

“I can pick you up at three thirty tomorrow?” John suggested. “Give you time to eat and change.” He added.

Smiling, you agreed. “Sounds good.”


End file.
